directive255fandomcom-20200213-history
Grizzly Battle Tank (Reloaded)
The '''Grizzly Battle Tank '''is a fairly light main battle tank of the Allies. Background The Grizzly mounts a unique chassis, consisting of two drive trains extending beyond the main hull and crew compartment. Cheaper than the Rhino Tank, the Tick Tanks and the Titans, it's a match for most vehicles. Although not as strong as the Rhino, Grizzly Tanks can outmaneuver the slow Soviet and GDI vehicles, occasionally bypassing them completely in order to attack more vulnerable units nearer to the rear of a tank column, such as Juggernauts. Its speed epitomizes the Allied tactic of rapid fight engagement. Deficiencies in armor can be negated in extended engagement by the introduction of IFV with Engineers, repairing the armor for another battle. In-Game The Grizzly is one of the fastest tanks in the mod, easily outpacing its counterparts, the Rhino, the Tick Tank and the Titan. It is also an cheap unit to build, making it easy to mass produce quickly. These attributes combine to make a unit that is tailor built for swarming hit-and-run tactics, with an above decent damage rating that makes the Grizzly a potent threat to enemy structures and vehicles. Grizzly tanks are not solo fighters in any way. Being light on armor and low on health points, a lone Grizzly is easy prey for most offensive units, even infantry. Grizzlies should always travel in groups of five or more for maximum efficiency, and if those numbers can be bolstered with more exotic tanks like Mirage Tanks or Prism Tanks, such additions should be made immediately. In fact, late game Grizzlies and IFVs are perfect escorts for more vulnerable Allied armor like Prism Tanks; few things in the mod are as potent as a Prism Tank siege with Grizzly and IFV protection. The Grizzlies' greatest vulnerability is enemy tanks and mechs, especially Mammoth Mk. II, of which just one can cut through a line of Grizzlies with ease. In a one on one fight with any other tank in which both parties have full health and equal promotion, the Grizzly will always lose. Numbers and speed are a Grizzly's greatest assets, and should be employed whenever a Grizzly sees combat. Assessment Pros *Cheaper and faster than the Rhino Heavy Tank, the Tick Tank and the Titan. *Powerful in numbers. *Perfect escorts for more vulnerable armor like Prism Tanks. *Can be used for swarming hit-and-run tactics. Cons *Less firepower and armor than the Rhino Heavy Tank, the Tick Tank and the Titan. *Ineffective against infantry unless in Elite promotion. *Unable to attack aircraft. *Does not fare well against Apocalypse Tanks and Mammoths Mk. II, unless purchased in large numbers. Quotes What *"Vehicle ready!" *"Unit reporting!" *"Yes sir!" *"Ready to roll!" *"Destination, commander?" Yes *"Securing Postition!" *"Good to go!" *"High Speed, Low Drag!" *"On our way, sir!" *"Outstanding!" *"Bound forward!" Attack *"Weapon ready!" *"Commencing assault!" *"Closing in!" *"Driver up!" *"Fire zone comfirmed!" Gallery Grizzlytankedited.PNG|Cutscene render RA2_Beta_Grizzly_Tank_Icons.png|RA2 Beta Cameo Category:C&C: Reloaded Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Arsenal Category:Allies Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Tanks